Lección por aprender
by Miu0
Summary: ¡La fiesta de Red por su cumpleaños! Los DexHolders estuvieron un buen tiempo preparándola, incluso invitaron a los chicos de Unova, pero, ¿Quién es esa chica con cabello azabache y ojos dorado? Dice ser una Pokedex Holders de Johto. Una chica llamada Gold no deja de pasarle cosas desafortunadas, pero todo es una lección que debe aprender.
1. - Sucedido -

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertencia:** MultiShipp -mas adelante revelo cuales-, Gold genderbender.

 _Mujajaja_

¡Bienvenidos los que le dieron una oportunidad a este proyecto! :D Me hace feliz -llora como magdalena-

Bueno, sin mas ¡lean!

 _ **~Lección por aprender~**_

* * *

Era una mañana cálida en Johto en donde nuestro Pokedex Holder de ojos dorados volaba rumbo a Kanto, este hablaba por su Pokegear aparentemente con su compañera Crystal la cual ya estaba en aquella región esperándolo.

—Si ya te oí, llegare a las 4… tal vez—tras eso cortó lanzando un suspiro—, Crys es linda, pero se enoja fácilmente, ¿no crees Togetaro? —ante la respuesta el pokémon respondió con un suave gruñido dándole la razón, ya conocían muy bien a aquella chica seria.

Surcaban los cielos alegremente observando a los pokémon volador pasar, además de los tipos bichos que pasaban zumbando por los oídos del criador haciendo que este tuviera que hacer en más de una ocasión espantarlos un poco.

—Pronto estaremos llegando, Togetaro—dijo Gold mientras su flequillo se alborotaba por el viento—. Una fiesta sorpresa para Red-senpai... creo que será divertido jeje—con una sonrisa en el rostro apresuró a toda velocidad hacia Kanto.

Llegó a Ciudad Verde en donde se haría la fiesta sorpresa para Red en el gimnasio de dicha ciudad, lugar conseguido por una de sus senpai o sea Blue, claro que, con algo de esfuerzo, pues, el líder de gimnasio era muy difícil de persuadir si de su gimnasio se trata. Pero no solo sería una fiesta, también iba a ser una gran reunión ya que todos los Pokedex Holders se reunirían incluso los chicos nuevos de Unova: Black y White.

Gold caminaba tranquilamente hasta que vio una joven hermosa de cabellos dorados y ojos tan hermosos como el cielo, por supuesto, no desaprovecho la oportunidad para coquetearle siendo que iba más que atrasado para reunirse con los demás.

—Hola nena, ¿vienes mucho por aquí? —dijo con voz atractiva para que no pudiera resistirse a su encanto, según él.

—Ho-hola—respondió tímidamente la joven poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

—Y dime, ¿cómo te lla-? —Antes de terminar su pregunta sintió un aura asesina detrás de él por lo que giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con un chico que lo miraba con tranquilidad fingida.

— ¿Qué haces con mi novia? —preguntó directamente el chico con una sonrisa siniestra.

— ¿Yo? Pu-pues estaba—miraba hacia todos lados buscando una excusa—, le pre-preguntaba donde quedaba el gimnasio de ciudad verde—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa rascándose la nuca.

—Oh, con qué era eso—contesto el chico con una sonrisa inocente con el aura asesina completamente disipada—, se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina de aquella casa—explicó apuntando una casa a unos metros de ellos.

—Gra-gracias—respondió Gold para luego retirarse.

Por un momento sintió su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, aunque ese acontecimiento no impidió que anduviera coqueteándole a las chicas. Estuvo coqueteando a medida que avanzaba por la ciudad, algunas lo cacheteaban o tenían novio o simplemente lo ignoraban.

Ya rendido se dirigió finalmente al gimnasio, que, por cierto, estaba sumamente atrasado. Tomó un atajo cruzando un parque, ya que estuvo prácticamente por toda la ciudad coqueteándole a las mujeres. Maldito pervertido. En su camino por el parque se cruzó con una mujer con una capucha negra que cubría su cuerpo casi en su totalidad, no se le veía con claridad sus ojos, con suerte se notaba que llevaba calzado azul. Esta mujer representaba el misterio mismo.

La misteriosa mujer, al cruzarse al lado de él, lo detuvo tomando su hombro—. Que chico más travieso—dijo aquella mujer sin siquiera mirarlo.

— ¿Disculpe? —Gold la miró incrédula deteniendo su andar.

—Estás haciendo sufrir a alguien muy querido—se giró mirándolo de frente, pero aún seguían sus ojos cubiertos por su capucha—, y aun así no dejas de ser un cretino—espetó la mujer alzando la vista dejando ver sus ojos azules, azules tan profundos y oscuros como la noche.

—De... ¡¿De qué rayos está hablando?! —el ojidorado se soltó de su agarre molesto—. Yo no soy un cretino y no sé de qué está hablando—reiteró con el seño fruncido.

—Con que aún no te das cuenta—lo miró con decepción—, por lo que veo también eres un mal amigo—cerró sus ojos bajando un poco la mirada—. Solo eres un chico inmaduro.

Gold no podía seguir escuchando a aquella mujer, una completa desconocida le comienza a hablar de la nada, además de insultarlo, diciéndole lo que estaba mal en él. Nunca la había visto, ¡no tenía por qué meterse en su vida!

La mujer abrió sus ojos fijándose en el puño del muchacho que estaba siendo apretado con furia—. Veo que estas molesto, también eres un chico temperamental—el azabache levantó su puño para arremeter contra ella—. _Apris Kried_ —pronunció levantando su mano extendida. De su mano soltó un extraño humo azul casi igual al color se sus ojos. Tras eso Gold se detuvo, estuvo desorientado un par de segundo cerrando y abriendo sus ojos con pesadez, lo último que vio fue a la mujer con una sonrisa ladina, después, se desmayó.

—Veamos si aprendes la lección, chico—dijo mientras lo arrastraba hasta un árbol donde no lo viera nadie casi afuera del parque—. Creo que lloverá—musitó observando al cielo que estaba despejado—. Buena suerte, Gold—dicho esto se fue tan misteriosamente como llegó.

Extrañamente nadie, absolutamente nadie, se dio cuenta de lo que pasó allí, todos hacían sus actividades como siempre. Luego de cuarenta minutos, una nube negra cubrió la ciudad. Comenzó a llover a lo que las personas comenzaron a movilizarse a sus hogares, ya más entrada la tarde no se lograba ver ninguna alma, solo alguien inconsciente apoyado en un árbol, al que nadie socorrió.

.

.

.

.

.

Dejen review para saber si les gustó o no, si me dan tomates o rocas (?)

¿No? ¡¿No?! okno xD

Nos leemos luego :D

~ _ **Miu**_ ~


	2. - Desaparición -

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertecia:** MangaQuestShipping (GoldxCrystal); Gold-genderbender; Posible OoC.

 **¡Gracias a Shadow Sylveon 64 y a Lord fire 123 por sus lindos** **reviews! uvu**

 _ **~Lección por aprender~**_

* * *

—Gold, más te vale estar aquí a las 4—dijo una chica de cabello azul con el ceño fruncido mientras hablaba a través de su Pokegear—. ¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que la fiesta es a las ocho! —como siempre, su compañero le colmaba la paciencia—. ¡Oye...! —despegó el Pokegear de su odio mientras lanzaba un suspiro resignado.

— ¿Te contactaste con el idiota? —preguntó un chico de cabello rojo que estaba sentado mientras inflaba un globo violeta.

—Sí, ya viene hacia acá—respondió con una expresión de cansancio—. Ese chico, se atrevió a cortarme...

Se acercó a su compañero Silver, tomó uno de los asientos para poder descansar, estuvo todo el día de aquí para allá como loca ayudando a organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños para su senpai, pero antes siquiera de que su trasero tocara la madera Blue apareció casi corriendo.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿Tenemos todos los preparativos? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor encontrando el gimnasio de Green algo desordenado y casi sin decorar.

Crystal suspiró sentándose, le iba a contestar, pero al final decidió dejarlo, Ruby, quien había notado la actitud de su superior decidió tomar la palabra para contestarle a su senpai castaña.

—Aun no, Blue-senpai—contestó el chico azabache de ojos rubíes—, aún falta que llegue el trio de Sinnoh y los chicos de Unova y aún quedan algunas cosas por resolver.

—Bueno, con que Red no este por aquí hasta las ocho, todo bien—suspiró aliviada—. Ok, ¡reporte detallado!

—Sí, señor—apareció de pronto una castaña de ojos color zafiros con una pose militar y una hoja de papel—, Yellow-senpai se llevó a Red-senpai al bosque como distracción, señor—leyó desde la hoja con voz de sargento—, Green-senpai fue a ciudad celeste para los aperitivos, señor.

— ¿Por qué en ciudad Celeste? —interrumpió Blue con curiosidad.

—Porque no había en las cercanías, señor.

Blue lo pensó un momento para después encogerse de hombros—. Ok. Prosigue.

—El trio de Sinnoh ya van por región Hoenn, estarán llegando a las 1700 horas y el grupo de Unova a las 1900. ¡Ese es todo el reporte, señor!

— ¿y Gold?

La chica de cabellos azulados prestó atención a la conversación al escucha el nombre de su amigo, giró su cabeza en dirección a las dos castañas encontrándose con el rostro de la menor deformarse de una seria a una nerviosa.

—Pu-pues—Sapphire no sabía que responder por lo que perdió su postura militar.

—Llegará dentro de media hora, quizás—interrumpió Crystal observándolas con cansancio mientras inflaba algunos globos ayudando a Silver.

Blue asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Continúen con sus labores, yo iré a ciudad Plateada por el pastel—dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta para posteriormente sacar a Jiggly e irse volando.

Quedaron algunos minutos de silencio en el gimnasio, en el que el joven azabache aprovecho para acercase a Sapphire quien estaba distraída observando la hoja en sus manos.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes leer? —preguntó retirando la hoja de papel de las manos de Sapphire—. ¡Esta hoja está en blanco! —volteó por los dos lados encontrándose con la triste verdad.

— ¡Metete en tus propios asuntos! —gritó la chica arrebatándole la hoja—. Además, creí divertido hacer como si estuviera haciendo un reporte—explicó levemente sonrojada.

Ruby dibujó una sonrisa burlona en sus labios provocando a la castaña, está se molestó por lo que intentó darle un golpe en la cara, cosa que falló, el chico ya estaba acostumbrado a los ataques de Sapphire por lo que lo esquivó con facilidad. Finalmente, la chica se alejó bufando, Ruby imitó la acción.

Silver y Crystal que observaron la escena en silencio intercambiaron miradas para luego soltar unas pequeñas carcajadas.

* * *

Pasó la tarde, Blue y Green ya habían vuelto, Diamond, Pearl y Platinum ya habían llegado. Solo faltaban Black, White y Gold.

—Ese chico, lo voy a matar—decía Crystal con brazos cruzados junto a un aura asesina observando la puerta principal.

—C-cálmate Crys—dijo Emerald intimidado quien había llegado hace poco—, ya sabes cómo es ese idiota, apuesto a que está coqueteando con algunas chicas por ahí.

—Ese idiota—Crystal inconscientemente apretaba los puños al pensar en esa posibilidad—. Voy a ir a buscarlo—dijo para luego salir del gimnasio sin darle la oportunidad a nadie para protestar.

Al salir, el cielo permanecía azul como en esos días calurosos de verano. No perdió el tiempo, por lo que decidió correr por la ciudad. Al acercarse al centro pokémon pudo notar extrañada como una nube negra se avecinaba peligrosamente a la ciudad, así que, sin más decidió correr con más fuerza.

Cerca del parque en el centro de ciudad Verde se detuvo en seco mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia tocaban el suelo. Dirigió su mirada a todas partes, observando las personas alejarse a sus hogares y algunas tiendas cerrarse, su rostro mostraba confusión, su ceño estaba fruncido, y su respiración agitada no le permitía pensar con claridad como quería.

El sonido de su Pokegear hizo que diera un respingo desconectándose de sus pensamientos, tomó el aparato entre sus manos, Silver la estaba llamando. Contestó vacilante mientras las gotas mojaban su cabello.

— _Crys, ¿lo encontraste?_ —Crystal se quedó confundida unos momentos para luego responder.

—Buscar... ¿a quién? —su voz demostraba su total confusión.

— _Buscar a..._ —Silver pensó durante unos segundos—. _Creo que a nadie_ —contestó no muy convencido—. _Por cierto, Black y White ya están aquí y Red-senpai junto con Yellow-senpai ya vienen por culpa de la lluvia._

—Ok. Ya voy—cortó, aunque, aún seguía perpleja.

 _¿Qué era eso que fui a buscar?_

Una pequeña gota en sus ojos hizo que volviera a la realidad una vez más, recién ahora había notado la lluvia y que esta se intensificaba. Se quejaba mientras corría en dirección al gimnasio esperando que no empezara a llover a cantaros, más de lo que se encontraba, puesto que solo trajo un poco de ropa a Kanto.

 _¿Qué vine a buscar...?_

Crystal estaba totalmente intrigada mientras sus pasos resonaban por los pequeños charcos que dejaba la lluvia.

—Supongo, que no debió ser nada importante—susurró tratando de olvidar el tema.

Al llegar se encontró con los demás Pokedex Holders listos para comenzar la fiesta, Red aun no aparecía por lo que debería estar por llegar, a no ser que se haya entretenido con Yellow en el camino, aunque, después de todo el trabajo de la rubia era distraerlo para tener todo preparado.

Saludó a los chicos de Sinnoh, los cuales encontró muy agradables, en especial al azabache quien poseía una curiosa sonrisa sincera. Por el lado de Unova les pareció muy enérgicos, un rasgo que le llamó la atención, sobretodo el chico llamado Black que al parecer casi siempre se ponía a gritar, de no ser por su compañera nadie tendría oídos.

Cuando fue a buscar algunas cosas para comer, pues Diamond había comenzado a comer antes de tiempo, una llamada llegó a su Pokegear. Lo tomó enseguida creyendo que era el profesor Elm con alguna noticia, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que no era así, era un numero registrado que no reconocía.

Un extraño presentimiento se albergó en su pecho al ver el nombre en la pantalla. Con algo de indecisión contestó sin decir nada.

— ¡Crys, Crys... soy yo, Gold!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? 7v7**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, pero las tareas, trabajos y todo lo relacionado con los estudios, fue y sigue siendo horrible xD**

 **Pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado uvu**

 **Un review hace feliz mi corazón :3**

 **Nos leemos luego :D**

~ _ **Miu**_ ~


	3. - Auxilio -

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

Un canto.

Escucho un extraño cantar. No está tan lejos, puedo sentirlo cerca de mí. Me llama, es una voz femenina, su voz es una de las más angelicales que he escuchado, y se me hace conocida.

 _Gold, date prisa._

Abrí los ojos de golpe, un mareo y dolor de cabeza insoportable me sorprendió, llevé mi mano derecha a mi frente sin tener la mas mínima idea de donde estoy.

Observé con los ojos entrecerrados a mi alrededor. No era exactamente un prado verde con hermoso cielo azul, solo es el parque de ciudad Verde y un cielo hecho un asco con tantas nubes negras junto a una lluvia fina que caía con delicadeza sin mucha prisa.

Lancé un pequeño gruñido de dolor, cerré los ojos con fuerza, mi cabeza parecía que explotaría. Jadeé un poco observando mi ropa mojada, notando que algo no cuadraba. Era más ancha de lo que estaba antes. Examiné mis mangas, podía entrar tres brazos más, mis manos, eran más delicadas ahora que lo notaba, mi sudadera me llegaba hasta más allá de las pantorrillas.

Observaba perplejo, intentaba procesar lo que ocurría. Apoyé mi mano en el árbol al lado mío tratando de recordar lo que sucedió antes, pero nada, mi mente no trabaja como debería, solo arroja imágenes al azar y una llega con fuerza haciendo que la sangre se me ponga helada.

—Oh, por Arceus, Crys me va a matar-exclamé llevando mi mano a cada lado de mis mejillas. Parpadee confundido. Mi voz, es mi idea o ¡¿Es más aguda que antes?!

Canturrie una melodía para comprobar que, efectivamente, mi voz había cambiado. Miré mis manos nuevamente, estaban temblando, solo espero que por frío y no de miedo ¿Qué me hizo es mujer?

 _Apris kried_

Acaso, aquella chica… ¿era una bruja? ¡¿Me convirtió en mujer para siempre?!

Las imágenes seguían llegando, eran demasiadas que llegó un dolor punzante a mi cabeza. Ella me detuvo por algo, no recuerdo por qué. Iba tarde a algo importante, no sé a qué. Me recosté en el árbol, apenas si notaba la lluvia que incrementaba su intensidad. Estaba demasiado conmocionado. Mi respiración se aceleró.

Debía llegar con Crys.

 _¿Por qué?_

Ella me está esperando.

 _¿Qué espera?_

Esa chica tiene la culpa.

 _¿Cómo era?_

¡NO SÉ! ¡Deténganse! Denme un respiro. Tomé mi poke gear del bolsillo de mi pantalón, casi se me resbala de las manos de tanto que tiemblan. No sé qué sucede, pero necesito ayuda, esta vez sí que metí la pata. Busqué el número de Crystal con desesperación, al encontrarlo lo quedé viendo unos segundos, debía de tranquilizarme antes de poder hablar con ella, o se reirá de mi o pensará que estoy loco de remate.

Suspiré. Puse objeto en mi oído escuchando los pitidos indicando que la llamada se está efectuando. Esperé cinco segundos, y alguien atendió—. ¡Crys, Crys… soy yo, Gold! —exclamé apenas escuché su respiración. Mi maldita voz es más aguda, ni yo la puedo reconocer.

Al otro lado solo hubo silencio, tragué grueso—. _¿Quién?_ —preguntaron con total confusión. Era de esperarse. Tranquilízate, Gold, todo se va a solucionar.

—Crys, soy yo, Gold—expliqué con lentitud—. Escucha, necesito ayuda, creo que ahora si la jodí.

— _¿Qué Gold?_ —preguntó del otro lado con suave voz, pero a la vez intrigada. Parpadeé un par de veces, luego de unos segundos de silencio comencé a reír.

—Es una broma, ¿no? —reí nervioso—. Crys, ¿por qué no te ríes? —comencé a tener un mal presentimiento. Lo único que podía escuchar del otro lado de la línea era si respiración y el escándalo que tenían en la reunión—. Es porque no llegué temprano como querías, ¿no? —el silencio seguía, comenzaba a desesperarme—. ¡Crystal!

La respiración al otro lado comenzó a acelerarse—. _¡Lo siento! No conozco a ninguna Gold_ —dijo con la voz quebrada—. _Así que, por favor, no insista._

— ¡Crys, eres una maldita mala mentirosa! —exclamé enrabiado—. ¡Soy yo! ¡Gold! Sé que sueno como chica, pero soy tu compañero de Johto ¡Soy un de los tres Pokedex Holder de la región Johto! —no sé porque comencé a decir eso, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero una parte de mi quería saber quién era yo, o quien se suponía era yo. Estaba totalmente confundido, y Crystal no hacía más que empeorarlo.

— _¡No te conozco! En Johto solo hay dos Dexholder: Silver y yo, no hay un tal o una tal Gold_ —su voz… su voz se desmoronaba, ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué Crys llora? ¿Por qué no me reconoce? Esto, sigue siendo una broma, ¿no?

—Crys, ¿Qué sucede? —no responde, solo escucho su respiración agitada al tratar de no sollozar—. Crystal, por favor, detén esta broma—porque era una broma todo esto, ¿no? —Dime, Crys, ¿esto es una broma? —de nuevo la ansiedad, aunque siempre estuvo, solo ahora lo noté. Mis manos temblaban, sentía mis piernas convertirse en fideos hasta el punto que caí de rodillas.

¡¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?! ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡¿Esto es un maldito sueño?!

Comencé a sollozar, todo esto podía conmigo. No podía resistirlo. Primero esta extraña trasformación que me hizo esa, ¡esa maldita bruja! Y ahora Crys me olvidaba.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —sollocé al viento. Aún seguía lloviendo, Crys aún seguía llorando y yo aún sigo sin procesar todo esto.

—Lo lamento…—musitó quien se supone es mi amiga desde hace ya cinco años, después de unos segundos, cortó. Solo podía escuchar el pitido que indicaba que la llamaba ya había finalizado, pero yo seguía arrodillado sobre la tierra que se convertía en barro, bajo un árbol cuyas hojas no eran suficientes para cubrirme de la lluvia.

Seguía llorando. Después de unos minutos comencé a reírme, con que, esto siente una chica al llorar. No sé si sea el mismo sentimiento, pero…

Alguien, por favor… auxilio…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias, Lord fire 123, Shadow Sylveon 64 y a Gale el Remolino por sus lindos reviews! :'D**

 **Agradezco su apoyo infinitamente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, me demoré mucho para algo tan corto, lo siento D:**

 **Pero en este capítulo era especialmente para ver como la mente de Gold procesa su situación y que es lo que pasó con Crystal.**

 **Aclaración: Crystal, olvidó completamente a Gold, ¿Alguien mas lo olvido? Lo sabrán en los siguiente capítulo xD**

 **Por ahora me disculpo y nos leemos a la próxima :D**

 **Bye-bye~**

 _ **~Miu0~**_


	4. - Olvido -

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Capitulo dedicado a _Shadow Sylveon 64 *corazón*_ por aguantar mis demoras. Espero que lo disfrutes uvu**

* * *

—Lo lamento...

¿De qué me disculpo? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? ¿Quién era esa chica? Gold... Gold... ¿Quién es...? ¿Por qué?

—Crys—escuché llamar a Silver a mis espaldas—. Estamos listos para cortar el pastel y... —de pronto paró llegando a grandes zancadas a mi lado. Observé su mirada, estaba preocupado manteniendo sus ojos fijos en mi—, ¿Qué sucede, Crys? —preguntó, lo miré con incredulidad hasta que sostuvo mi rostro en sus manos y con su pulgar apartó lágrimas que ni siquiera sentí descender.

—Silver, ¿sabes quién es Gold? —pregunté con la voz rota sin importarme lo que me sucedía.

¿Por qué? Trato de buscar en los lugares más recónditos de mi mente aquel nombre que se me hace familiar, aquella voz que nunca había escuchado, pero cuando me nombraba sentía calidez y a la vez preocupación por como sonaba asustado. Siento que olvidé algo de suma importancia, y una parte de mi llora esa ausencia.

Silver me observa intrigado. —¿Gold? —parpadeó un par de veces tratando de recordar donde lo había escuchado—. No.… creo que nunca lo había escuchado—respondió soltando mi rostro y desviando la mirada con cierta incertidumbre—. Mejor vamos con los demás.

Asentí apartando las lágrimas que insistían en salir sin permiso. Odio eso. El llorar y no saber por qué. Silver se fue a la sala dejándome sola, momento que aproveche para dirigirme al baño y así lavarme la cara, si llego en este estado arruinaría el ambiente de todos y sería el centro de atención, cosa que no es la idea. Al llegar me veo en el espejo que al parecer no es limpiado hace mucho, las lágrimas se detuvieron, pero el rastro de su camino sigue allí. Abro el grifo dejando correr el agua, apoyé mis manos en los bordes del lavabo mirando mi reflejo fijamente.

—Gold…

* * *

—¡Vamos! ¿Esto no era una fiesta? —animó Blue-senpai con una cerveza en la mano—. Vamos a brindar por el cumpleañero—la levantó incitando a que todos tomaran sus vasos y las alzaran—. Por mi amigo, Red, quien es un año más viejo.

—¡Salud! —gritaron todos a la vez dejando a Red-senpai algo apenado, pero muy feliz de que estén todos sus amigos reunidos.

Todo era alegría en aquel sitio de cuatro paredes, todos la estaban pasando bien, todos eran felices, nadie pareciese olvidar algo. Entonces, ¿por qué yo sigo con esta incertidumbre en mi pecho? Todo es tan confuso. Suspiro, fuerzo una sonrisa y me dirijo donde se encuentra Yellow-senpai junto a Sapphire quienes, al parecer, se encontraban en una agradable conversación sobre los pokémon. Las saludé con fingido ánimo, ellas me devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa.

—¡Cuánto tiempo, Crystal-senpai! —comentó la castaña con una gran sonrisa de la cual sobre salía un curioso colmillo.

—Solo llámame Crys—dije con una sonrisa.

—Sí, Crys-senpai—asintió con un gran brillo en los ojos.

Estuvimos conversando durante algunos minutos, Sapphire es bastante agradable, aunque cuando Ruby la provocó se puso agresiva teniendo que detenerla para que no cometiera homicidio, al instante los dos comenzaron a discutir en la esquina de la habitación.

—Siempre son así—escuché decir a Emerald a mi lado quien los veía con desagrado—, pero después se ponen cursis.

—¡No es cierto! —vociferaron algo sonrojados.

Una pequeña risilla escapó de mis labios al instante de verlos, me siento un poco más relajada que antes, por lo menos el tema se alejó de mi mente, lo cual es lo mejor.

De pronto, sentí un peso en mi hombro izquierdo, giré mi cabeza encontrándome a Blue-senpai abrazándome de costado en total estado festivo al notarse sus mejillas rojas y un vaso con alcohol en la mano izquierda. La miré con nerviosismo al igual que Yellow-senpai.

—Blue, creo que bebiste demasiado—acotó Green-senpai irritado llegando a su lado.

—¿Qué dices, chico serio? —habló alegre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja abrazándome más acariciando mi cabeza con ternura—. Pobrecita Crys~—musitó.

Mi nerviosismo aumentaba, no sabía muy bien que hacer, no quería sonar grosera ante una senpai. Afortunadamente, Green-senpai logró que me soltara.

—Por aquí son muy animados—escuché a mi lado, me giré para encontrarme con la chica de Unova, White, si no mal recuerdo—, pero igualmente, se ven algo problemáticos—comentó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, son escandalosos—agregué—, en especial Blue-senpai con…

Blanco. Nuevamente mi mente quedó en blanco. Alguien falta, pero a la vez están todos.

—¿Con…? —preguntó intrigada la castaña al ver que dejé la oración en el aire. Al ver que no respondía cambió el tema para que no se formara un silencio incomodo—. Crystal-senpai, ¿conoce la agencia BW?

—¿BW…?

—¡TODOS…—interrumpió una potente voz detrás de mí que llamó la atención de todos los invitados y poniendo nerviosa a White—…SEPAN QUE SERÉ EL PRÓXIMO CAMPEÓN DE LA LIGA UN…! —de una fuerte tacleada digna de un pokémon poderoso, pero ejecutado por una chica, específicamente White, fue derribado interrumpiendo su discurso.

Lo dejó tumbado en el suelo sin saber mucho que sucedió por unos pocos segundos, al darse cuenta que tenía a White sobre él mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente enfadada, la miró confundido—. ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que no gritaras aquí?! —exclamó. Black se puso visiblemente nervioso, pero al final sonrió apenado.

—Oh, vamos, White-chan~—canturreó Blue-senpai un poco más lucida—, es una fiesta, podemos gritar todo lo que queramos, además es sano querer expresar nuestros sueños—dijo con una sonrisa característica de un superior que inspira confianza, cosa que todos notaron ya que todos sonrieron asintiendo.

—¡YO QUIERO SER UNA GRAN ENTRENADORA! —gritó de pronto Sapphire emocionada.

—¡QUIERO SER UN FABULOSO COORDINADOR! —secundó Ruby a su lado.

—¡SEREMOS UNOS GRANDES COMEDIANTES! —siguieron los chicos de Sinnoh, Diamond y Pearl.

Por todos lados se expresaron los sueños, al finalizar todos estallaron en carcajadas animando aún más la fiesta de Red-senpai.

Definitivamente, hoy no falta nadie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huehuehue~**

 **Al parecer nadie recuerda a Gold, vaya, que interesante (?)**

 **y como aclaración, se que Black anda perdido actualmente en el manga, pero este es mi fic y si quiero está con White disfrutando de la fiesta :|**

 **¿Alguien notó ese SpecialJewelShipping? 7v7**

 **Lo dejaré aquí por ahora, el capitulo 5 ya se está preparando y espero tenerlo antes de comenzar las clases D:**

 **Nos leemos luego :D**

 _ **~Miu0~**_


	5. - Conjuro -

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar

 **¡Muchas gracias a Shadow Sylveon 64 y a DarkIceMax por sus reviews y por aguantar mis demoras! *corazón* uvu**

* * *

La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero no era muy consciente de ello. Ya no era consciente de nada más. Ya no quiero nada más...

¡¿Pero qué demonios digo?! ¡Soy el gran Gold, Pokedex Holders de la región de Johto! Quien ha sido compañero de batallas del campeón de Kanto, Red. Quien junto a sus compañeros logró detener el peligro en tres ocasiones... a quien Crys olvidó, a quien lo convirtieron en algo que nunca pidió y ni siquiera sabe por qué.

¡Demonios!

—Si sigues pensando en vez de actuar, no llegaras a mucho—levanté la cabeza, sorprendido, escuchando aquella voz algo conocida—. ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta con rostro serio la persona que me trajo a esta situación.

No lo pensé mucho, me levante del barro dirigiendo mi puño directo a su cara, ahora soy una chica, no habría mucho problema si golpeo a una, ¿no? , en especial a esta maldita que llega con toda la hipocresía del mundo, como si no hubiese hecho nada, como si no hubiese arruinado mi vida. Ok, creo que estoy siendo dramático. ¡No! No estoy siendo dramático.

Mi puño estaba a solo unos centímetros de su rostro cuando mi cuerpo entero se paralizó. Fue como aquel momento cuando me la encontré en el parque, pero al menos sigo consciente.

—¡¿Quién mierda eres?! —espeté furioso sin lograr moverme un centímetro por mucho que me esfuerce.

La chica ahora no llevaba capucha, era como de mi edad, tez pálida al igual que sus labios, ojos azules profundos, misteriosos como las noches donde las estrellas brillan como nunca, el cabello azabache era corto hasta el cuello con las puntas azules—. No puedo decirte mi nombre, pero puedes llamarme Cy—dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

—¡No me interesa conocerte! —sentía que explotaría en cualquier minuto.

—Preguntaste que quien era.

—¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! ¡Por un demonio, déja moverme! —sentía mis ojos arder y mis dientes rechinaban. Como moría de las ganas por molerla a golpes.

—No, me atacaras—es lista—. Si me atacas, Lakava-sama me regañará—hizo una mueca rodando los ojos—, otra vez.

La miré incrédulo ante las cosas que decía, pero no me importaba—. Solo déjame salir para poder desquitarme con algo—la chica me miró desconfiando.

—Mejor te digo todo mientras estas quieto.

—Aunque sea déjame cambiar de posición—reclamé observando mi puño aun cerca de su rostro pálido—, me dará un calambre.

Me miró en silencio, sin poder lograr descifrar su extraña mirada sin vida y su rostro sin expresión. Finalmente, con su dedo índice apuntó hacia mi frente del cual noté un pequeño destello azul y caí al suelo como peso muerto, pero extrañamente no dolió. Se sentó frente a mi esperando una respuesta. Mejor me quedo así.

—Escucha, Gold, lo que te sucedió va en contra de tu destino—comenzó a explicar dando un suspiro.

—¿Qué mier...? —sin dejarme terminar hizo un ademan con su mano logrando pegar mis labios para que no pudiese hablar.

—Lo que he hecho ha sido por tu bien—sus ojos, tan profundos como la noche, se clavan en los míos tratando de hacer que entienda. Lo único que puedo hacer es entrecerrar los ojos. —Haz herido a algunas personas muy queridas para ti, bueno, tal vez no es una tan herida profunda, pero, si seguías así las acabarías lastimando.

Volvió a hacer el ademan con sus manos para liberar mis labios y así poder hablar. —Sigo sin entender—expresé—, pudiste haber hecho algo, no sé, tal vez, UN MEJOR MÉTODO QUE NO INCLUYERA ESTO—señalé mi cuerpo—, ¡y que Crys no me olvidara!

Su mirada se ensombreció. — _Apris Kried_ , borra tu existencia, la deforma a través del espacio-tiempo, incluyendo los recuerdos de las personas que te conocieron.

Tragué grueso. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Exactamente lo que dije. Gold, el Pokedex Holders de Johto y salvador del mundo ya no existe.

Un trueno se hizo presente. Volví a sentir la lluvia escurrir por mi cuerpo y lágrimas caer por mis ojos. En serio, esto no debe estar pasando. No debe estar pasando.

No. No. No. NO. NO. ¡NO!

Mi cabeza cayó al suelo sin poder resistir más esto. Mis amigos, mis más cercanos, Crys, ¿ya no me recuerdan? Mis pokémon... ¡Mis pokémon!

Levanté mi cabeza de golpe, quise mover mi brazo hacia una de mis poke balls, pero era inútil, no lograba mover mis extremidades. Miré a esta chica, bruja, lo que sea con desesperación. Ella me miró con curiosidad para luego hablar.

—Ellos pueden reconocerte, después de todo, son criaturas que no logran absorber mi magia del todo.

—¿Por qué... por qué haces todo esto? —pregunté sintiéndome agitado.

Un silencio se formó nuevamente, la lluvia iba amainando lentamente y algunos truenos se oían a la lejanía. —Me recuerdas a mí—la miré confundido sin saber cómo interpretar su respuesta.

—¿Antes eras una cualquiera? —sonreí ladinamente, para mi sorpresa, ella también lo hizo.

—No, era una estúpida que no lograba ver el daño que hacía. No logré darme cuenta hasta ya estar muerta—la lluvia paró sintiéndose un viento fresco que logró alborotar su cabello. Por un momento, juro haberla visto con otra apariencia. —Mucha charla, si quieres volver a la normalidad tienes que aprender la lección.

—Si, si, si, dejar de ser mujeriego, entendí—rodé lo ojos sintiendo mis extremidades nuevamente—, no es mi culpa que las mujeres estén detrás de mí—sonreí con picardía mientras me levantaba. La bruja suspiró y susurró algo que no pude entender. —¿Cuánto tiempo? —me miró interrogante. —¿Cuál es el límite de tiempo para aprender tu ''lección''?

—Un día.

—¡¿UN QUÉ?! —exclamé casi entrando en pánico.

—Un día—repitió de lo más calmada. —No puedo darte más.

Respiré profundamente. —¿Qué me sucederá si no logro volver todo a la normalidad? —pregunté temeroso.

—Desaparecerás, para siempre.

 _Gold, date prisa._

Comienzo a odiar a esta chica. —Eres una condenada hija de puta, ¿lo sabías? —la miré con odio, pero a la vez sonriendo.

Ella me sonrió igualmente. —Lo sé—y desapareció.

Ok. Tengo un día para volver todo a la normalidad. Tendré que aprender una lección y no sé cómo hacerlo. Saqué una de mis poke balls donde se encontraba Explotaro. —Amigo, oíste todo, ¿no? —asintió con la cabeza algo confundido. —Sigo siendo Gold, aun con estas... cosas—miré mi delantera, que no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. —Ya veras, maldita bruja, yo soy el gran Gold, nada me detendrá, ¡Ja!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Lo siento! Se que dije que este capitulo lo publicaría antes de entrar a clases y ya voy por el segundo mes de haber entrado :'v en mi defensa, no tengo computador propio y al estar en último año tengo mas cosas que hacer xd**

 **Ok, con referente al capitulo, ¿les agradó Cy? 7v7**

 **Todos ponen a sus OC's a sus historias, yo también quiero ser popular, okno xD bueno, ella no estará mucho, quizás no sepan de ella hasta el último capitulo.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, recen a Arceus para que el próximo mes tenga mi propio computador (haganlohaganlohaganlo).**

 **Nos leemos a la próxima uvu**

 _ **~Hikari Miu~**_


	6. - Operación: recuerda -

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

 **¡Lamento la tardanza! no tengo excusa, bueno si, pero es lo típico que es la escuela tut**

 **¡Muchas gracias a Ghost Sylveon por sus reviews que nunca faltan! cofcoftecambiastelenombrecofcof**

 **Nuevamente lamento la tardanza D:**

 **Sin mas, disfruten~**

* * *

 **[Silver]**

Las fiestas no son lo mío, y creo que nunca lo serán, pero alguien tiene que vigilar a mi hermana, Blue. No es que no sepa controlarse, pero mejor prevenir una locura.

Estoy en una esquina solo, algo alejado de parlante que trajo Ruby diciendo que una buena fiesta no es nada sin música. Que, por cierto, no ha parado de hacer enfadar a la chica de Hoenn. Por otro lado, esta Blue ya un poco pasada de copas molestando a Green-san, Red-san junto con Yellow-san comiendo pastel que hace poco se cortó. Crys junto con Black y White, los chicos de Unova escuchando la rutina de Diamond y Pearl.

Miro a todas partes. Alguien falta. Y no, Platinum no cuenta, fue a conocer un poco más el gimnasio que le llamó un poco la atención, desistió de la compañía de sus amigos alegando que puede ir sola si le apetecía. Como sea, alguien no vino, lo cual es extraño según todos, todos han venido a la fiesta y más preocupante es la actitud de Crystal algo le está molestando y como efecto domino me molesta a mí.

Demonios.

Alguien falta. Alguien falta. Pero si sigo comiendo mi cabeza pensando en ello, es mejor salir de la esquina solitaria y distraerme un poco. Es mejor.

Me acerco con las manos en los bolsillos donde se encuentra Crys, al verme me regala una sonrisa media forzada que para mi salud mental decido ignorar... por ahora.

—¿Qué tal los chicos de Sinnoh? —pregunto mirando a Diamond y a Pearl que acaban de terminar su rutina.

—Oh, son muy buenos, no me sorprende que estén ganando fama en su región—la noto jugar con sus manos para luego pasar a enredar su cabello entre sus dedos mirando hacia un punto fijo que no distingo muy bien.

Carraspeo hasta atraer su mirada—. ¿Quieres algo de ponche? —ofrezco apuntando la fuente con liquido rosáceo que ya va casi por la mitad.

—Claro—me sonrió con amabilidad.

Voy a la mesa de bocadillos donde tomo un vaso de ponche y unas galletas con chispas de chocolate donde la llevo de inmediato a mi boca, tomo el cucharon con una buena porción de ponche de frutas y la deposito en el vaso mientras mastico lentamente la dulce galleta. Al terminar saco tres galletas más dejando solo dos en el plato y camino de vuelta donde Crys para entregarle el vaso.

 _Mezquino, deja galletas ¡yo igual quería!_

 _No me molestes, Gold, esas galletas están desde hace una hora y no habías tomado ninguna._

 _¡Es porque no tenía apetito y ahora sí!_

 _Infantil._

 _¡Dejen de pelear los dos!_

Dorados. Ojos dorados, furiosos al verme.

Me quedé estático tragando con dificultad la galleta, sentía la garganta seca y mis manos temblaban levemente. Los recuerdos de alguien actuando infantil, ojos dorados que son tan familiares, como si lo hubiese conocido de hace mucho tiempo, pero se me hacen tan raros, tan ajenos, tan… desconocido. Crys también en ese recuerdo.

 _Silver._

Algo no encaja.

 _Silver._

Estamos incompletos.

—¡Silver! —siento que exclaman mi nombre muy cerca de mi sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mi vista se encontraba en el suelo y siento alguien zarandeándome, el vaso se encuentra estrellado en el piso con el ponche derramado.

Levanto la vista encontrándome a Blue mirándome preocupada. —¿Qué…? —veo a mi alrededor encontrándome todos los ojos clavados en mi mirándome con extrañeza y preocupación.

—Silver, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Red-senpai tomando uno de mis hombros y mirándome fijamente.

—S-sí—afirmo con un hilo de voz totalmente sofocado.

Blue deposita su mano derecha en mi frente y abriendo los ojos como platos susurra: —Estas ardiendo.

Sintiéndome totalmente observado e incómodo aparto a todos a mi alrededor para dirigirme al baño con rapidez, pongo el seguro y me dejo caer al piso tratando de recuperar la calma.

Por Arceus, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

 **[Gold]**

Repasemos: Yo vivía tranquilamente la vida loca hasta que llegó alguien aún más loca que me convirtió en una fémina, quiere que en, al menos, veinticuatro horas aprenda una lección, pero no sé por dónde empezar ¿Qué se me olvida? Ah, si… ¡NADIE ME RECUERDA! Excepto mis hermosos y bellos Pokémon.

Aquí comienza la operación recuerda, o como me gusta llamar, demostrarle a esa bruja que puedo con sus trucos de mierda. El nombre aún está en discusión.

—Pero, enserio, ¿Dónde mierda empiezo? —pensé en voz alta mirando el cielo gris que a duras pena ocultaba un atardecer sumiendo a ciudad Verde en una noche sin estrellas. Con ropa enorme y mojada que pesa más de lo que recordaba, zapatos que miden más de lo que deberían y una anatomía que solo me gustaba observar de lejos, es complicado. —Podría ir a un Centro Pokémon—Oh, es buena idea, Gold—Gracias, Gold. Aunque con las fachas me podrían considerar un loco.

Comienzo mi caminata hacia el centro Pokémon en silencio con mi cabello pegado a mi cara y escudriñando hacia los lados de vez en cuando. No había muchas personas por las calles y las pocas que lograba ver me dirigían una mirada curiosa para luego volver la vista en su camino.

Tan concentrado estaba por llegar al centro que no me di cuenta del ruido de música a casi todo volumen hasta que llegué al punto de origen, el gimnasio de ciudad Verde. Sí que debían estar pasándola bien, muy bien sin mí.

Por supuesto, ni si quiera te recuerdan, si no estás en sus mentes no se preocuparán por ti.

Gracias por recordármelo.

De nada.

Con sigilo di la vuelta al gimnasio hasta quedar en una de las ventanas del costado derecho donde habían dejado el parlante para que pudieran advertir mi presencia. De a poco fui asomando mi cabeza hasta poder ver lo que sucedía en el interior. Dentro se encontraban todos los DexHolders, felices, pasándola bien. Blue-senpai siendo controlada por Green-senpai, Red-senpai junto con Yellow-senpai conversando con Silver y a un lado de la mesa se encontraba Crystal sonriente, como si no hubiese hablado con un supuesto desconocido por teléfono hace un par de horas (o quizá minutos) que la dejó llorando.

La amargura me invadió, una impotencia enorme y de alguna manera mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

Continúe observando un poco más hasta que todos comenzaron a gritar superando la música del lugar:

—¡YO QUIERO SER UNA GRAN ENTRENADORA!

—¡QUIERO SER UN FABULOSO COORDINADOR!

—¡SEREMOS UNOS GRANDES COMEDIANTES!

Todos soltaron carcajadas, incluso el serio de Silver que no dejaba de observar a Crys. Esperen, ¡¿QUÉ?! Oh, Silver, querido Silver, espero que no sea por lo que esté pensando.

Solté un suspiro dirigiendo mi vista al cielo oscuro. No me había dado cuenta de lo egoísta que puedo llegar a ser.

Me alejé del alfeizar de la ventana para luego marchar a mi objetivo principal que era el centro Pokémon, cuando llevaba solo un par de metro alejado del gimnasio sentí un pequeño escandalo tras de mí.

—Por Arceus, Black, ni estando con los senpais puedes calmarte—suspiro la chica castaña junto al chico que había tacleado anteriormente.

—Pero Blue-senpai dijo que no había problemas, no entiendo porque tuvimos que salir—replicó el chico haciendo un pequeño mohín.

—Quería tomar aire fresco, además, tú me seguiste hasta acá—la chica se cruzó en brazos tratando de ocultar el pequeño rubor de sus mejillas.

El chico, que, si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Black, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para luego dirigirme la mirada. Di un respingo al darme cuenta que los estuve observando de forma descarada por lo que me giré para continuar mi camino.

Si mi reloj interno no me falla me quedan 20 horas para volver todo a la normalidad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Hikari Miu~**_


End file.
